The makings of a hero, part 1
by Highland-Spring
Summary: Pippin was never ever considered brave by the other Hobbits teenagers, until a horrible storm sweeps through the Shire and Pippin turns out to be braver than even he ever imagined.


The makings of a hero. Part 1.  
  
Pippin had never been big enough to play. He'd never be allowed to join in because of this or that and he most certainly was not considered to be brave. Pippin was fourteen now, and, despite all the other hobbit- teenager's views, he considered himself to be very grown up.  
  
One night, a terrible storm swept through the Shire. Pippin had always been afraid of thunder-ever since Bilbo had told a tale about the Thunder of Death. Pippin had been seven then, and tales about loud noises and sudden flashes of light were not taken kindly. He knew it was just a story, but there was something horrid about the way it rumbled so loudly and the way the lightening flashed in blue-white flicks, casting menacing shadows against the walls.  
  
"I can't help worrying. I just know he's out there somewhere and he's not at all in a fit state to be walking about." Bilbo told Paladin.  
  
Pippin edged closer to the door. He wanted to know who they were talking about. Coming to visit Bilbo had been a wonderful idea, but when Frodo had not returned for supper that evening, Pippin had been somewhat disappointed, and oblivious to Bilbo's worry.  
  
"I'm sure he's just out taking cover until the storm passes." Paladin suggested. Bilbo shook his head.  
  
"No, not my lad Frodo. He's ill, Paladin. We must find him-I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him."  
  
Pippin realised that Frodo was out in the cold dark storm. He knew he wouldn't much like to be out in such an awful place, but if Frodo was sick, then perhaps, he would be frightened. Pippin knew what he had to do. He crept past the kitchen and reached up for his cloak. Before his cousin and father knew it, he'd slipped out the door and into the storm.  
  
The rain pelted against his face and the wind blew furiously and bit right into him. Pippin hurried along the path, down the hill and in the direction on the corn fields. He tried to think so desperately of where Frodo could be, and thought first to go to Sam. He soon corrected himself as the thought of Sam telling him off for running around in a storm deterred him almost as much as the thought of the storm did. A deep rumbling echoed all around and Pippin let out a gasp. The lightening soon followed and the Hobbit dropped the soggy ground in fright. As soon as it passed, Pippin stood up again, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He did not like this one bit-but he had to find Frodo.  
  
"Frodo!" He cried, trying to raise his voice above the harsh winds and rain.  
  
The wind lashed at his hair and his cheeks were cold and wet. His cloak was soaked through and he shivered to the bone. Frodo was not in the cornfield and Pippin started to worry. Where else could Frodo have gone? Pippin then remembered the Old Road. Frodo would go there sometimes when he wanted to be alone and to think about things. Pippin turned left and sharply followed the path up and round as another belt of thunder rumbled close by. Pippin cried out again, and closed his eyes as the lightning flashed again. He had to keep going-Frodo might be hurt.  
  
"Frodo!" Pippin shouted again. There was no reply, only darkness.  
  
Back in Bag End, Bilbo and Paladin had realised that Pippin was no longer safely inside. Merry, who had been sleeping soundly on the sofa, was awoken sharply by a frantic Paladin and rather worried Bilbo.  
  
"What?" Merry asked groggily. No at all happy with the interruption.  
  
Paladin looked into his eyes and seemed to be very anxious.  
  
"Pippin's gone! We think he went to find Frodo! Merry, please tell me Pippin was with you. Please tell me he's off hiding somewhere."  
  
Merry sat upright and shook his head. Now he had cause to worry.  
  
"No, he's not with me and he's not hiding. Why would he go out in this? He doesn't even like rain." Paladin looked to Bilbo.  
  
"He must've heard us talking about Frodo. Frodo didn't come home-I was really worried but Paladin figured that he must be taking shelter somewhere. Pippin must've gone out to find him. The lad will never find him in this!"  
  
Merry was already on his feet and grabbing his weskit and cloak. He ran to the door followed by Paladin and he turned to Bilbo.  
  
"We'll go and look for him. You stay here in case he comes back. Where do you think Frodo went?" Paladin asked.  
  
Bilbo sighed and shook his head. "Probably Sam's. He always goes there on a Friday. I should've known."  
  
Paladin and Merry nodded and took off into the night-in desperate hopes of finding Pippin.  
***  
  
Pippin had run for about twenty minutes and was now feeling the worst of it. He had a blazing stitch in his side and his nose had started to run. He was cold, wet and hungry and very frightened. Each time the thunder rumbled, it came at closer range and the lightning got more intense each time. He finally reached the Old Road and sure enough, Frodo was hunched over by his favourite tree.  
  
"Frodo! Come home!" Pippin yelled running towards him.  
  
Pippin stopped short. Frodo wasn't hunched over; he was lying on the ground. He was very, very still and he looked very sick indeed. Pippin's heart beat right up to his throat and a wash of panic overcame him. He stumbled over to Frodo's side and held back his tears as best he could.  
  
"Frodo?" Pippin murmured.  
  
Another rumbled-much closer and a bright flash, which enabled Pippin to see Frodo's pale face and lack of life.  
  
"No, don't be dead-you can't be. Frodo you're a Baggins and Bagginses don't die out here. They die fighting-Bilbo told me. Remember, he told us those tales and a Baggins never dies without putting up a fight."  
  
There was no reply and Pippin reached out a tentative had and touched Frodo's face. He was stone-cold and wet through. Pippin knew it wouldn't help much, but he pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Frodo's body. Then, he sat down beside him, and pulled Frodo up and into a hug as best he could. That way, Frodo would feel a bit warmer than he was.  
  
***  
  
Another lightening clash caused Paladin to stop and Merry cried out loudly.  
  
"It's getting closer! It could knock down trees at this rate!" Merry shouted over the roar of wind and rain.  
  
Paladin nodded and followed close behind. They began to quicken their trot to a run and headed off down to the corn fields. They ran faster and faster as panic set in and the storm worsened.  
  
"Pippin would be so afraid. Please let's hope he's found somewhere to hide." Merry said.  
  
Paladin suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Merry turned and went to him. "Get up! What are you doing?" He yelled.  
  
Paladin looked up to him, his eyes were laced with tears and his own sorrow was outweighed by an overwhelming feeling of guilt.  
  
"I should never have brought him here-he never wanted to come anyway. He wanted to stay at home, wanted to stay with his mother. Merry, what if my son gets hurt? What if my only lad dies in this storm?"  
  
Merry realised the seriousness of Paladin's words, but blocked it as much as he could. He did not even want to think about his favourite cousin being scared in this storm, let alone dead.  
  
"Well by you sitting here will not help. We've got to find him, Uncle-he's scared, but he's brave. Pippin will be alright. We have to find him, need to bring him home and get some hot soup inside him. Come on-it's getting worse and I'm getting cold." Merry shouted.  
  
He pulled Paladin to his feet and the headed off in the direction of the Forgotten Path in hopes that Pippin may've hidden there.  
  
*** Pippin huddled closer to Frodo as the storm got louder. He knew it would get worse before it got better so he held his cousin tight and prayed that it would pass.  
  
"Frodo, don't give up. You can't. I came out in this storm looking for you. I ran through thunder and lighting, so you must give me some credit. You must wait until morning. Wait for it to pass and I'll take you home."  
  
Pippin shivered. He was soaked to the bone, his hair fell over his face, his clothes clung to him and his nose ran. He knew he was going to come down with a serious cold and this rate and he knew for a fact his mother would not be happy, but at that moment, Pippin didn't care. Pippin had to help Frodo.  
  
Suddenly two shadows slid by. He recognised that shape anywhere. Pippin gently laid Frodo back down and stood up. He wrapped his arms around himself in a bit to keep warm.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin shouted. "Merry!" Pippin yelled again.  
  
The two silhouettes stopped. Turned and began running over as fast as they could. It was Merry-and his father. Pippin led them quickly over to Frodo and immediately felt better now that they were here.  
  
"Stay close to Merry. Huddle in and try to get warm again." Paladin instructed.  
  
Merry pulled his young cousin in and under his cloak and rubbed Pippin's arms and back in an attempt to warm him up.  
  
"You're freezing! How long did you stay with him?" Merry asked.  
  
Pippin clung tightly to Merry's waist and snuggled against his shoulder.  
  
"Don't know. Can't remember." Pippin replied through chattering teeth.  
  
***  
  
Paladin hulled Frodo up and brought him over his shoulder. He turned to Merry and went to his side.  
  
"Pick up Pippin-hold him tight and run in the direction of Bag End. If I fall behind don't wait. Just get there as quickly as you can. When you get there, run Pippin a bath and get him into some warm clothes. Get something hot inside him and tell Bilbo I'm on my way."  
  
Merry nodded and pulled Pippin up. The Hobbit clung to his cousin and Merry began to run against the prevailing rain and winds. The thunder rumbled closer and Pippin's grip tightened. Merry didn't think it could get any louder until a huge thunder clap made him jump and catch his own breath that he had to stop a few moments for his heartbeat to return to normal.  
  
"I'm cold, Merry," Pippin whispered.  
  
Merry hugged him tighter and quickened his pace.  
  
"Not long now, Pip, we're almost home." Merry reassured.  
  
They reached Bag End and Bilbo looked withered and shocked.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, following after Merry.  
  
"Pippin found Frodo at the Old Road. Paladin's bringing him back. I don't know what's wrong with him but he wasn't moving much. I have to get Pippin warm, but don't worry-Paladin will be back as soon as he can." Merry told him.  
  
Bilbo went to the door and waited for Paladin's arrival. He hoped that Frodo was alright. He clasped his hands together and waited, a feeling a dread overcame his body as he saw Paladin and a lifeless Frodo hurrying up the path.  
  
"Get the healer! I'll set him in bed, but get the healer!" Paladin cried. Bilbo hurried off the get the healer and Paladin took Frodo to his room, stripped him of his wet clothes and set him and fresh, clean, warm ones. He placed Frodo under the warmth of layers of linen and towelled his hair. He lit the fire, sat on the bed and waited.  
  
***  
  
Pippin wrapped a towel around himself and followed Merry to the bedroom. He got changed and clambered beneath the sheets.  
  
"Merry, will Frodo be alright?" Pippin asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Merry tucked him and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be just fine. Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" He asked.  
  
Pippin nodded and gripped the linen. He looked up to Merry and then tiredness, realisation and terror overcame him and Pippin began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Merry. I know I shouldn't have run out n the rain-I know it was silly of me and I won't do it again. I don't want to get the strap. I don't want to be punished. I don't want you, Dad or Frodo or Bilbo to be angry with me. I was just scared that Frodo might die and I didn't want him to die, Merry, so I put my cloak around him. That's why he was wearing two cloaks." Pippin hiccupped.  
  
Merry stroked his curls and shushed him. He lent over and picked Pippin up into a warm, comforting hug.  
  
"No-one is mad at you, Pippin. You're not going to get in trouble. You did what you thought was best, and by doing that, Pippin, you saved Frodo's life. Imagine if he'd stayed there and no-one found him. It could've been much too late by morning. You may well get sick now, but that's something both me and your dad will get too. Easy now, and settle down. It's alright, Pippin. Everything's alright."  
  
Pippin's sniffles and sobs died down and Merry gently eased him down again. Pippin fought as best he could to keep his eyes open, but he was much too tired. Merry stayed watching over him as his cousin drifted off to sleep and he knew now, that Pippin would not be considered to small or cowardly.  
  
Pippin was a hero.  
  
~I have more to add to this story, though I have just completely run out of time. The second part will be completed and up A.S.A.P. Thanks. Highland-Spring. 


End file.
